This application responds to the need for an Operations and Statistical Center to support a 3D Radiation Dose Escalation Study for Prostate Cancer (RFA 92-CA-05). The proposed centers will be based at the American College of Radiology and the Mallinckrodt Institute of Radiology. This application requests support to: 1) establish a cooperative working group to develop Phase I-II 3D-CRT studies for carcinoma of the prostate; 2) develop criteria for participation that assure 3D-CRT and allow subsequent quality assurance reviews; 3) further develop digital data exchange mechanisms as a basis for monitoring protocol compliance; 4) develop and maintain a 3D data base as a means of analyzing toxicity as a function of dose and volume; and 5) develop Phase III trials comparing high dose 3D-CRT trials versus standard dose radiation therapy. The Operations and Statistical Centers will actively participate in the preparation of abstracts and manuscripts prepared based on the findings of this cooperative research efforts.